Un amour d'ingénieur
by Marionnette0116
Summary: Les vacances sont finis et moi Harry Potter je vais devoir retourner au travail, en espérant ne pas trop croiser ma patronne... Heureusement que mes collègues sont là, même si il y en a un qui se comporte bizarrement ces temps-ci.


Un amour d'ingénieur

C'est le matin, j'entends mon réveil sonner et comme tout bon flemmard qui se respecte je n'ai aucune envie de me lever. Finit ma belle petite semaine de vacances, aujourd'hui je retourne au boulot, retrouver ma magnifique patronne, qui va encore me demander où en est mon projet, alors qu'elle me l'a déjà demandé juste avant que je parte en vacances. Mais quand je dis juste avant, c'est vraiment juste avant, quand j'ai rangé mes affaires le vendredi soir, cette femme est une folle du boulot, mais au moins avec elle presque tous les projets voient le jour.

Je me lève et me prépare donc en me motivant en me disant que là-bas il n'y a pas que ma supérieure mais aussi mes collègues qui eux sont géniaux, même si certains il faut savoir les brosser dans le sens du poil de temps à autre. J'arrive sur le parking à 7h50, aujourd'hui je ne serais pas en retard -pour une fois –puisque je commence à 8h, et qu'il ne faut pas plus de 5 min pour aller du parking à l'entrée de ma magnifique entreprise.

8h : je viens d'arriver à mon étage, je vois ma patronne -Mme Jurieux– dans son bureau sûrement entrain de vérifier le travaille qu'on fait mes collègues la semaine derrière, j'espère pour eux qu'ils n'ont fait que des erreurs d'inattention pas trop grave ou aucune, parce que j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Et une ingénieur chef informaticienne est une espèce avec laquelle il ne faut pas jouer avec les nerfs. Je me fais tout petit jusqu'au bureau que je partage avec mes collègues -Draco et Hermione- ils sont déjà tous les deux là devant leur ordinateur. À peine assis devant le mien, que je vois Draco s'approcher de moi sûrement pour parler du projet. Vous devez vous demandez de quel projet je parle depuis tout à l'heure ? Eh bien, en réalité je suis programmeur de jeux vidéo et là avec mes collègues nous sommes en train de faire les finissions du jeu, qui était censé être finit il y a un mois, mais grâce à ma magnifique et splendide patronne, on a eu deux mois de plus pour le finir –pour le coup, elle nous a sorti de la merde.

Je sors de mes pensées quand Draco pose très délicatement un tas de feuilles devant moi et m'expliquant qu'il faut voter pour un design pour la boîte du jeu. Mais il a cru quoi ? Je ne suis pas un artiste moi, la seule chose que je vois pendant la journée c'est des lignes et des lignes de codes. J'ai essayés de pousser donc très discrètement les feuilles loin de moi, mais je sens rapidement deux paires de yeux sur moi, Hermione et Draco me regarde d'un air complètement désespéré. Je n'y peux rien moi, si j'aime pas donner mon avis, non ? Comprenant qu'ils ne me lâcheront pas tant que je n'aurais pas fait un choix, je prends les feuilles sous leurs regards ravis. Pourquoi j'ai des collègues qui me connaissent si bien ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, y en a une j'ai fait ma scolarité avec du collège au lycée et l'autre mes études d'ingénieur. Ne me demander pas comment on s'est retrouver tous les trois programmeurs sur ce projet, j'ai toujours pas compris.

Je regarde donc les images que nos collègues designers nous ont fait, j'essaye de savoir qui a fait quoi, mais sans succès, pourtant normalement j'arrive assez bien à reconnaître ce que fait mon ami Ron, que j'ai connu en même temps que Hermione, comme quoi l'avenir te réserve toujours des surprises. Finalement je choisis l'un des designs où on voit le héros -assez badass je dois dire- à côté de son coéquipier et je vous jure que sur cette image on dirait que cet homme est toute sa vie. Ah oui, j'ai peut-être oublié de vous préciser qu'on travaillait sur le nouvel « Assassin's creed » et que grâce à notre patronne, qui est un peu têtu parfois -souvent- la direction a accepté que l'on fasse le héros bisexuel et qu'au final il finit avec son coéquipier. Bien sur il aura eu des aventures avec une ou deux filles avant dans l'histoire, il fallait bien faire des concessions pour que la direction accepte cette idée, même s'ils doutent toujours que ça marche. Mais comme les gens trouvent que c'est devenu trop commercial, ils espèrent que ça donnera un nouveau souffle à cette licence. Je montre mon choix à Draco, qui se retourne vers Hermione qui lui fait un sourire ravie et un clin d'œil… Un clin d'œil ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'ils se parlent avec les yeux là. J'ai dû louper quelque chose pendant mon absence.

Je hausse les épaules, s'ils veulent m'en parler ils le feront, ce sont de grandes personnes -enfin j'espère- et je retourne sur mon petit programme en essayant de me rappeler là où je m'étais arrêter.

* * *

Enfin, la pause déjeunée arrive, ma sauveuse j'en pouvais plus de toutes ces lignes, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me nargait en me faisant comprendre que je ne finirais jamais attend. Mais au final j'ai gagné, personne ne surpassera mon intelligence -bon peut–être que les commentaires que Draco avait rajoutés m'ont un petit beaucoup aidé.

Je « range » mon bureau et surtout sauvegarde tout ce que je viens de faire avant de rejoindre mes collègues qui sont déjà prêt -je vous interdit de dire que je suis lent. On marche tranquillement vers la cafétéria du restaurant quand je sens quelque chose frôler ma main. Je regarde discrètement ce que c'est -oui je sais être discret, merci de ne pas en douter- pour voir que c'est la main de Draco qui frôle la mienne. Ce manège a commencé il y a deux semaines, au début je pensais qu'il ne faisait pas exprès mais je commence à avoir quelques doutes. Pas que ça me dérange, loin de là, Draco est plutôt un bel homme avec ses cheveux bonds et son torse bien musclé – oui, je suis gay pour ceux qui n'ont toujours pas compris. J'essaye de capter son regard, mais il est en grande conversation avec Hermione et donc, ne fait pas attention à moi. Si c'est comme ça je boude.

Arrivés à la cafétéria nous retrouvons Ron et Seamus, un autre designer de la boîte. Je commence à parler à Ron du design de la boîte du jeu pour savoir qui a fait quoi et j'apprends que j'ai choisi le dessin de Seamus, qui tout content si j'en crois les petits sauts qu'il fait sur sa chaise et son sourire. Par contre Ron me dit que je l'ai trahi et qu'il me boude, mais bon, s'il veut être convainquant il faudrait qu'il arrête de me parler avec de grands gestes – à part s'il veut me tuer « accidentellement » avec ces mêmes gestes. Je continue à parler avec Ron quand tout d'un coup je sens quelque chose frôler ma jambe cette fois ci. Sans regarder sous la table ce que ça peut bien être, je me retourne vers mon voisin de table qui n'est d'autres que M. Drago Malfoy. Et je tombe directement dans ses yeux orageux, en remarquant le petit sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai sursauté quand j'ai senti sa jambe qu'il a le droit de se moquer et puis c'est de sa faute après tout. Je finis le repas en essayant d'oublier une certaine personne, mais je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment atteint mon but puisque à chaque fois que je tourne la tête il me lance un petit sourire.

Je m'étais tourné une énième fois vers Draco quand Hermione nous prévient qu'il serait temps de se remettre au travail. On remonte tous ensemble jusqu'à nos bureaux respectifs. En passant devant le bureau de la patronne je remarque qu'elle n'est pas là, dommage j'avais quelque chose à lui demander par rapport à l'un des décors, mais bon c'est pas grave on verra ça plus tard.

* * *

Ça fait environ une heure que l'on bosse avec les deux autres quand je pose la question que je voulais poser à la patronne. Draco se rapproche de moi en me demandant de me montrer ce que donne le décor en question, sous le sourire moqueur d'Hermione -j'ai vraiment dû louper un truc là. Draco se place derrière moi -je rêve ou il vient de mettre sa main, non pas sur mon siège mais vers le bas de mon dos ? - pour observer mon écran d'ordinateur. Je lui demande alors s'il pense qu'il faudrait rajouter plus de mouvement ou rajouter quelques plantes par-ci par-là. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de me donner sa réponse, selon lui je devrais rajouter un ou deux buissons et que l'on peut rajouter du vent, mais que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Le soir arrive et c'est au moment de ranger mes affaires que Draco s'approche à nouveau de moi pour me proposer d'aller prendre un verre et manger après le boulot -donc maintenant- car il a quelque chose à me dire. J'accepte avec joie en me demandant ce qu'il voulait me dire, je me le suis tellement demandé que j'ai failli me prendre la porte en sortant du bureau.

Le restaurant où il nous a emmenés me rappelle des souvenirs, c'est le restaurant où on avait fêté la fin de nos études avec Draco, Blaise et Théo -qui sont deux autres personnes avec qui on a fait nos études. D'ailleurs Draco m'annonce que Blaise et Théo revienne par ici, dans une semaine, avec leurs copines respectives, enfin plutôt leur copine respective les amène ici sans leur dire où ils vont. Et comme elles n'ont que le numéro de Draco, elles lui ont demandé de me passer le message -j'avoue je suis pas une personne qui a le réflexe de donner son numéro ou de le demander le leur aux gens. Apparemment ce serait pour fêter la fin de leur projet. Je suis content que Blaise et Théo viennent nous voir, mais je me sens un peu déçu aussi, je pensais qu'il voulait me dire autre chose -et faites pas semblant de pas savoir de quoi je parle.

À la fin du repas Draco me propose de finir la soirée chez lui, pour savoir comment organiser l'arrivée des autres, parce que leurs très chères copines nous ont demander, si c'était possible, de les héberger. On va jusque chez Draco en voiture et pendant tout le trajet je me suis senti stresser alors que ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais chez lui et sûrement pas la dernière. Arrivés chez lui, il me propose à boire et c'est ainsi qu'on se retrouve tous les deux une bière à la main sur son canapé à s'occuper de l'organisation de ce weekend. On a décidé que nous dormirons tous chez Draco, parce qu'il a un grand appartement et que c'est plus cool d'être tous ensemble jusqu'au bout.

Je viens de commencer ma troisième bière quand la conversation commence à dévier de son sujet premier. Je vois Draco se rapprocher de moi -je vous ai déjà dit à quel point ce mec est beau ? - et commence à me parler. Il me fait toute ma concentration pour comprendre de quoi il parle :

 **《** **Harry, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point tu me rends fous parfois, comme là à l'instant quand tu rougis, quand souris… Je sais que ça doit te faire bizarre, alors qu'on se connaît depuis 7 ans maintenant, que je te dise ça maintenant, mais je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi… Tais–toi,** me coupe-t-il en me voyant ouvrir la bouche -c'est tellement lui, la gentillesse incarnée-. **En fait je me suis rendu compte que tu m'attirais pendant la dernière année de nos études, j'avais beau avoir 24 ans, il était difficile pour moi de m'assumer et puis à l'époque tu étais en couple avec ce Cédric. D'ailleurs tu ne sais pas le nombre de crise de jalousie que j'ai fait à Blaise à cause de ça. C'est grâce à lui que je me suis enfin assumé, enfin ça tu as dû le remarquer vu que je suis sorti avec deux ou trois mecs depuis. Donc voilà, Harry veux-tu sortir avec moi ?** **》**

Je suis resté deux secondes à le regarder avant de lui dire que c'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler autant. Mais je crois que ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'il attendait, si j'en crois son air désespéré de la vie. Alors je me lance aussi dans une explication plus au moins sensée pour lui dire qu'il m'attirait depuis la quatrième année -l'avant dernière année- mais que pour moi il était hétéro, jusqu'à qu'il nous présente son premier petit ami, un certain Marcus je crois. Mais que j'étais vraiment tombé amoureux de lui six mois après avoir commencé à travailler ensemble. Et donc, oui j'acceptais de sortir avec lui.

Je crois que mes mots ont mis quelques secondes à atteindre son cerveau puisque j'ai dû attendre 10 secondes -oui, j'ai compté- avant qu'il ne m'embrasse. La suite de la soirée je ne m'en souvient pas vraiment, je sais juste que ce matin en me levant j'étais encore chez Draco, que je me sentais bien même si j'avais du mal à marcher. Et que surtout, si le miroir de la salle de bain marchait bien, j'avais un joli suçon dans le cou, et ça, ça avait l'air de faire plaisir au petit Draco si j'en juge par son sourire fière de lui. Bon il faudra juste que je supporte les regards moqueurs de tous mes collègues, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude après avoir passé 5 ans avec Draco, Blaise et Théo, dont le fait de m'embêter était leur passe temps favori. D'ailleurs Blaise et Théo devrait arriver ce weekend…. Espérons que ce suçon est disparu d'ici là -ou qu'il y en n'ait pas d'autres qui apparaissent.

* * *

Reviews ?


End file.
